Midnight Dialogue
by StephAliC
Summary: "Tu te souviens ? Du bal de 4ème année ?"  Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en se rappelant cette catastrophe.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS, ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit un et y en a deux autres qui arrivent ! Ce n'est pas mon couple habituel, je ne sais plus comment l'idée est venue mais elle est venue comme ça et j'aime assez ce couple. **

**Possibilité de suite en 2 ou 3 parties mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant même si j'ai les idées !**

**Merci à Loubett', ma nouvelle beta xD**

**Tout appartient à JKR**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

La chambre était sombre. La nuit était tombée et tout était calme dehors. Les rues étaient désertes, personne n'osait s'aventurer dehors par ce temps pluvieux qui était si caractéristique du mois de novembre et de la ville de Londres. Dans la maison, par contre, des bruits de voix montaient du bas. Elle les ignora tandis qu'elle finissait de se coiffer, une tresse toute simple qui ne la gênerait pas au cas où… D'habitude, elle l'aurait mieux faite, d'habitude, sa sœur l'aurait aidé mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui demander et de toute façon, elle n'était pas là. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous, elle partait en mission.

Elle se passa un rapide coup de crayon noir sous l'œil, jeta un œil dans le miroir et se déclara satisfaite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle partait en mission qu'elle devait se négliger. Elle fit un dernier décompte de ce qu'elle avait besoin et le mis dans son sac à dos avant de descendre, un peu anxieuse.

Elle se trouva bête. Pourquoi être anxieuse ? Ce n'était pas sa première mission et ce n'était qu'une mission de surveillance d'un lieu où les Mangemorts se rendaient souvent. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste observer. Ce qui la rendait anxieuse, c'est qu'elle y allait avec Harry. Harry Potter. Pas qu'il l'intimidait ou autre, elle lui avait déjà parlé à quelques occasions et elle l'aimait bien, comme on aime une connaissance. Cela l'étonnait donc qu'il vienne en mission de surveillance, il ne les faisait pas habituellement. De plus, elle n'aurait pas du être de cette mission. Au départ, il devait y aller avec Hermione mais elle s'était fait mal au poignet il y a deux jours et avait préféré retarder son retour. Luna était sur une autre mission et sa propre sœur, Parvati, avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Au final, c'était à elle, Padma, d'y aller.

Cela ne la gênait pas, elle avait intégré l'Ordre pour les aider à combattre Voldemort et elle ne comptait pas faire marcher arrière, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. On ne lui donnait que des missions de reconnaissance ? Peu lui importait, elle évoluerait en temps et en heure.

Harry était déjà là, prêt à partir. Il lui fit un sourire léger, celui qu'il donnait aux autres. Dans la pièce, Hermione avait posé un livre près d'elle, son poignet endommagé enserré dans un bandage. Elle lui sourit, un peu plus chaleureusement qu'Harry. Padma ne lui en voulait pas, il vivait des périodes difficiles, beaucoup de choses reposaient sur lui. Il fit une bise à Hermione qui leur souhaita bonne chance puis il l'a fit passer devant lui pour sortir de la pièce avant de prendre les devants pour sortir de la maison. Il lui prit la main et transplana.

.

Installés l'un en face de l'autre, ils guettaient. Ils squattaient un appartement de l'Ordre, en face de la maison qui servait de repères à certains Mangemorts. Les jeunes, les inconscients comme les appelait parfois Maugrey Fol Œil. Harry lui avait dit qu'il espérait voir quelques visages. Selon une source, il y avait quelqu'un de spécial qui devait venir ce soir là. Harry voulait la preuve de ses propres yeux. Padma ne savait pas de qui il parlait mais ce n'était pas important.

A chaque mouvement, Padma prenait des notes. Dès qu'un visage était découvert, elle notait son nom et dessinait un croquis. C'est pour cela qu'elle était souvent envoyée dans ce genre de mission, elle avait un incroyable coup de crayon. Elle avait toujours aimé dessiner. Surtout des portraits. Elle avait croqué tous ses camarades à Poudlard, ou presque, et elle était contente de pouvoir mettre son talent à disposition.

Une heure était passée et seuls deux Mangemorts étaient apparus et entrés dans la maison, à visage découvert. Padma les connaissait bien, cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'elle les voyait mais elle les croqua quand même.

En levant son regard, elle croisa celui d'Harry qui la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir et apprécia d'avoir la peau mate, au moins, il ne le remarquait pas. Elle baissa les yeux avant de les relever et il lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire, pas un qu'il réservait à tout le monde, non un de ceux qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il aimait vraiment comme Ron ou Hermione. Ginny aussi. Tout du moins avant.

- Tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Du bal de 4ème année ?

Padma laissa échapper un petit rire en se rappelant cette catastrophe. Elle avait été la cavalière de Ron Weasley alors que sa jumelle Parvati était celle d'Harry. Elles avaient toutes les deux été très déçues de cette soirée. Enfin avant de la finir avec deux étudiants de Durmstrang.

- Oh oui, fit-elle, quelle horreur ! On a passé une bonne partie de la soirée à tenir la chandelle entre vous deux qui boudiez parce que celles que vous aimiez étaient avec un autre. Avec du recul, c'est drôle mais sur le coup…

- Désolé, grimaça-t-il, on était nul.

- Et amoureux.

- Pour ce que ça a donné.

- J'avoue. Avec Cho, au final, ça s'est vite fini.

- Oui. C'est vrai que tu étais à Serdaigle. Elle a du en dire des choses sur moi.

- Oh oui ! Elle pleurait et se plaignait constamment cette année là. Enfin elle avait ses raisons, je ne la critique pas.

- Oui… elle en a dit beaucoup ? Demanda-t-il, soudain curieux, tout en jetant un regard de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Un peu. Elle était tellement jalouse d'Hermione.

- C'est vrai ! Se rappela-t-il, laissant échapper un nouveau rire. Tellement absurde.

- Pourquoi absurde ?

- Oh pas que je ne trouve pas Hermione jolie ou autre, juste que… elle est comme ma sœur. Il n'y aura jamais rien de sentimental entre nous… Je pensais que c'était visible et finalement beaucoup se sont posé la question.

- Ah bon ?

Padma était un peu surprise de le voir se confier, il avait la réputation d'être très secret et ses amis qui avaient déjà eu la possibilité de travailler avec Harry en mission lui avaient toujours dit qu'il parlait très peu. Elle le laissa néanmoins faire, il devait sûrement en avoir besoin. Et puis c'était agréable, elle devait bien l'avouer, de se remémorer de tels souvenirs et de découvrir certaines vérités.

- Oui ! Cho, Rita Skeeter, même Victor Krum en 4ème année et Ron, bien sûr… même Dumbledore l'a pensé un moment.

Padma rit, s'imaginant une discussion loquace entre Harry et Dumbledore en train de parler d'Hermione et des peines de cœur de son poulain.

- C'est vrai qu'on se demandait souvent qui Hermione préférait. Toi, Ron… quelqu'un d'autre.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, insista-t-il. Enfin, c'est le passé.

Il semblait tellement nostalgique que Padma aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose qui lui remonte le moral, quelque chose que Ron ou Hermione auraient pu faire ou dire.

- Un chouette passé ! Quand j'y repense, si on avait su ce qui nous attendait. En 4ème année je veux dire, à ce bal. On en savait rien, et ce bal, et le costume de Ron !

Padma pouffa et fut heureuse de voir Harry faire de même, retenant son rire de la main comme un gamin.

- Il l'avait en horreur.

- Parvati était si heureuse d'être ta cavalière, se rappela Padma, de toi, Harry Potter, d'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'étais aussi contente d'être avec Ron, je l'aimais bien, je le trouvais mignon.

- Vrai ? Tu devrais lui dire, ça lui ferait plaisir, il doute tellement de lui de ce côté-là… avoua Harry, soudain gêné.

- Oui ! Il l'est toujours même si, enfin, je l'aime beaucoup mais bon… Bref, quelle déception, bon j'aurais du me douter qu'il aimait Hermione. C'est dingue qu'ils aient mis tant de temps à se mettre ensemble pour se séparer si vite.

- Dire que s'ils l'avaient fait en cinquième année, ils n'auraient pas mis trois ans à se disputer et à se rendre compte que finalement, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Comme quoi, parfois on croit que c'est l'amour et puis…

Padma attendit quelques instants pour voir s'il allait continuer mais ses yeux verts se perdirent de nouveau dans la nuit, plus calme que jamais. Il avait tellement vieilli, il n'était plus le jeune sorcier découvrant le monde de la magie, ni celui qui ne se rendait pas compte du danger, n'écoutant que son cœur. Il avait vieilli. Il avait souffert. Il était marqué.

- Tu parles de Ginny ? Finit-elle par demander.

Elle croisa son regard, pas un regard blessé comme elle en avait eu peur mais un regard fatigué, blasé.

- Un peu oui… Elle croyait m'aimer et finalement, je n'étais pas celui qu'elle attendait, avoua-t-il.

- Peut-être que tu étais celui qu'elle voulait à un certain moment et puis, j'en suis désolée, finit-elle par dire en voyant qu'elle s'enlisait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

- Non… ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas mal, c'est douloureux de la voir heureuse avec un autre mais… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vouloir l'être. Heureuse, je veux dire. Elle en a le droit autant que quiconque et je n'avais pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Je sais pas si j'aurais eu ta grandeur d'âme.

- C'est peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas tant que cela, moi non plus ? On croyait qu'on s'aimait et que ça durerait toute une vie. On se trompait, comme tant d'autres fois. Comment savoir ?

- Comment savoir qu'on aime ? Demanda Padma, un peu perdue.

Harry mit un peu de temps à répondre. Padma ne le quittait des yeux que pour jeter un rapide regard vers la maison. Il était beau, pas d'une beauté commune mais il était charmant plutôt, il attirait le regard par ses yeux verts, par sa posture, sa force. Padma secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle n'allait pas commencer fantasmer sur Harry Potter tout de même ? En voyant son regard lointain, alors qu'il devait sûrement penser à Ginny, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse. Elle avait 20 ans et elle n'avait jamais aimé. Oh, elle avait eu quelques béguins et même un petit ami en dernière année mais ses études comptaient avant tout et avec la guerre… Elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller à l'amour. Maintenant qu'elle était dans l'Ordre et qu'elle avait plus de chance de mourir, elle se rendait compte que cela serait dur de mourir sans avoir aimé ou sans avoir été aimé.

- Oui… répondit Harry après un long moment, comment savoir ?

Padma allait répondre, elle ne savait quoi encore, quand un bruit et des mouvements les firent se tourner vers la maison. Sur le qui-vive, leurs baguettes en main, ils lancèrent un sort de longue-vue pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Cinq Mangemorts étaient là. Une fille, plus âgée qu'eux certainement, Padma ne l'avait jamais vu et la croqua aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. A ses côtés, deux jeunes Mangemorts qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir déjà vu. Enfin, les deux autres, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien mais pour d'autres raisons. Ils étaient allés à l'école ensemble. Des Serpentards. Bien sûr. Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode. Padma resta une seconde coite. Bien sûr, ils s'en doutaient mais ils en étaient jamais certains avant de les voir. Padma était surpris qu'ils prennent le risque de venir à découvert, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des confirmés.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant le temps qu'ils restèrent dans la maison. Ils restaient sur le qui-vive, au cas où. Si les jeunes Mangemorts n'étaient pas toujours dangereux, Blaise Zabini l'était. Ils partirent près d'une heure plus tard, la maison était de nouveau vide.

.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Tu savais qu'il serait là ?

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tu leur fais confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Hermione leur fait confiance.

- Et tu fais confiance à Hermione.

- Elle a rarement tord.

- Il a été ton ennemi.

- Oui, nous étions jeunes. Il est différent maintenant.

- Oui, il l'est.

- Tu es déjà parti en mission avec lui ?

- Oui, nous étions plusieurs, il était très professionnel. Il est sécurisant.

- Je vois. C'est ce qu'on dit. Je ne peux que leur faire confiance. Ca fait presque un an qu'ils sont avec nous maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous trahiraient maintenant, pas après tout ça. Nott est avec… avec Ginny maintenant, et je t'avouerais que je sens un truc entre Hermione et Malefoy.

- Non !

- Si. Mais ne le dis à personne hein.

- Bien entendu.

- Je crois pas qu'ils en aient conscience mais ils ne se regardent plus pareil. Alors oui, peut-être que j'ai confiance. Ca n'a pas été facile.

Padma hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle avait été dans le même cas à l'arrivée des trois Serpentards dans l'Ordre. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy. L'antagonisme entre Serdaigle et Serpentard était moins fort qu'entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais quand même. Elle avait été surprise de les voir là mais n'avait rien dit, bien sûr et petit à petit, elle était partie en mission avec chacun d'entre eux et avait fini par leur accorder sa confiance. Cela devait être horriblement dur pour Harry, de voir son pire ennemi chez lui, de voir l'un des Serpentards avec celle qu'il avait aimé. La relation de Ginny et Nott avait beaucoup étonné et beaucoup fait parler. Elle qui habitait avec Parvati et Lavande en avait eu marre d'entendre parler de ça. Parvati avait fort bien compris Ginny, critiquant Harry sans détour ; Lavande était plus perplexe et n'était plus la fille gloussante de Poudlard. Padma, elle, avait surtout pensé à Harry qui devait souffrir de voir Ginny le quitter comme ça. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait reprocher à Ginny de suivre son cœur.

- D'habiter avec eux, ça a du aidé ? Continua-t-elle.

- Oui… même si le début a été dur. Et toi, vivre avec ta sœur et Lavande ?

- Et bien… Je réapprends à connaître ma sœur, on a toujours été proche mais à Poudlard, c'était moins facile puisque nous étions dans deux maisons différentes. Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien. Et heureusement pour moi, Lavande a bien changé. Elle ne glousse plus. Elle est très sérieuse.

- Oui, elle a incroyablement changé. Je crois qu'elle fait ça pour Ron.

Padma ne dit rien mais grimaça, ce qui était une réponse en soi. Elle ne voulait pas trahir Lavande. Mais Harry avait raison, Lavande était toujours amoureuse de Ron et elle voulait le reconquérir en devenant plus sérieuse tout en gardant son grain de folie.

- Comme quoi l'amour peut faire beaucoup, dit-il. L'amour entre sœurs doit être fort, non?

- Oui, encore plus en tant que jumelles. Ca ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas des disputes parfois, elle est si…

Padma se tut, confuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler d'elle et encore moins de sa relation avec sa sœur. L'ambiance de la soirée, intimiste, complice, et les aveux d'Harry l'avait poussé à se confier.

- Si ?

- J'aime ma sœur mais je sais pas, elle a changé ces derniers temps… enfin avec la guerre, je suppose que tout le monde change, non ? Elle se raccroche à des futilités pour continuer à avancer, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai. Et moi je me dis, c'est une Gryffondor. Elle est censée être courageuse et non rester à côté. Je ne la comprends pas. Mais tout le monde réagit différemment je suppose. Je me sens horrible de la juger, ce n'est pas ça, vraiment, mais…

- Je comprends, coupa Harry avec un léger sourire. C'est dur parfois de ne pas juger, j'essaie aussi, mais difficile de faire autrement quand on voit certaines choses qui nous déplaisent.

- Oui, voilà !

- Elle a repoussé plusieurs missions… ta sœur.

- Ah… Je ne savais pas. Enfin pour celle-ci seulement je savais. Je lui parlerais.

- Je te dis pas ça pour ça mais pourquoi pas… finalement, c'est compliqué les histoires de famille.

- Très.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à parler de sa famille, ses parents repartis dans leur pays natal, sa déception sur leur décision de ne pas participer à la guerre, sa volonté à elle d'y participer, sa sœur qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Harry se livra aussi, sur ses parents qu'il aurait aimé connaître, son parrain Sirius qui lui manquait horriblement, cette impression d'être horriblement seul, parfois, même entouré de tous les Weasley qui étaient sa famille de cœur. Seuls Hermione et Ron arrivaient vraiment à le comprendre.

Le silence était retombé, la fatigue leur tombait dessus alors que l'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Padma crayonnait tout en pensant que ce silence n'était en rien gênant comme ceux du début de soirée. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'était ainsi confié à elle, un trop plein d'émotions et de pensées ?

- Regarde, fit-il alors, le jour se lève, j'adore voir ce spectacle, ça donne encore de l'espoir.

- De l'espoir ?

- Oui, de voir que la vie continue, malgré tout, qu'un jour, on verra ce spectacle non pas après une nuit de mission mais d'un rendez-vous. On devrait y aller.

Padma se releva rapidement, rangea ses affaires et se posta près d'Harry, attendant qu'il les fasse transplanner mais il ne le fit pas de suite

- Merci, de m'avoir écouté, commença-t-il, soudain gêné, ça fait du bien de parler et tu sembles si sereine, que ça fait du bien… alors merci.

- Ce fut un plaisir, fit-elle en souriant.

Décontractée un instant, troublée à l'autre. Au lieu de lui prendre la main, Harry lui caressa doucement la joue, repoussant une mèche qui était tombé sur son front. Les yeux dans les yeux, Padma sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans trop comprendre à quoi c'était du. Il baissa le regard, prit sa main et transplana.

.

**Voilà, c'est fini, alors, alors ? Vos commentaires, avis, critiques… je les attends !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je l'avais plus ou moins promis, elle a mis un peu de temps à arriver, voici la suite de _Midnigth Dialogue_ ! Je pense en faire une fic de 7-8 chapitres, j'en ai déjà 4 d'écrits et j'ai les idées. Je préviens de suite, je ne posterais pas aussi régulièrement que mon autre fic _Until We Bleed_ mais je vais essayer de ne pas la faire trainer en longueur. **

**Réponses Reviews Anonymes**

klaude : merci beaucoup !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a beaucoup touché et m'a donné envie de faire une suite !

Bonne lecture ! Chapitre 2

La chambre était sombre. La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée mais on était en hiver et les journées étaient courtes. La maison était silencieuse. Elle était seule. Encore. Elle ne savait où était Parvati tandis que Lavande devait être au Square. Elle avait donc mis un peu de musique pour accompagner sa préparation pour sa soirée. Elle était un peu inquiète. Tout en se coiffant, elle se demandait une nouvelle fois pourquoi Harry l'avait invité. Elle n'avait jamais été invitée à une de leur soirée "entre jeunes". Bien sûr, elle n'habitait pas au Square. De plus elle était une Serdaigle. Surtout, elle n'était pas vraiment l'une des leurs. Et pourtant, il y a deux jours, quand ils s'étaient croisés, il lui avant demandé de venir et elle avait accepté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être pour la remercier de l'avoir écouté parler lors de leur mission ? Ou parce que lui aussi avait senti ce petit quelque chose entre eux quand ils s'étaient quittés ?

Peu importe, elle y allait en amie, relax. Elle serait l'amie décontractée. Tous les gens qui étaient là bas, elle les aimait bien. Elle oublierait ce qui avait traversé ses pensées cette semaine, depuis cette mission. Elle respira un grand coup, se regarda dans la glace. Elle s'était fait une queue de cheval, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, mis juste un jean et un pull mais qui la mettait en valeur. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle descendit dans le salon, pris de la poudre de Cheminette, direction le Square.

Elle fut surprise de la voir là, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle sourit et le salua. Il répondit à son sourire, ses yeux verts plein d'étoiles et, sentant son cœur s'emballer, se demanda à elle-même de se contrôler. Elle le suivit dans la cuisine où la plupart était déjà arrivé. Hermione la salua joyeusement, du centre de la table. A sa gauche, Ron lui sourit distraitement, en pleine discussion avec Pansy Parkinson qui était assise en face de lui. Lavande, à côté du rouquin les regardait d'un air peiné mais ne disait rien. A la droite d'Hermione, Malefoy était assis, nonchalant. A côté de Pansy, elle croisa le regard surpris de Ginny:

- Padma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Padma se sentit rougir alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle et remercia une nouvelle fois sa peau mate de cacher ce rougissement.

- Harry l'a invité, fit Hermione, assieds-toi, rajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la place en face d'elle.

Elle s'assit, rassurée, à côté de Pansy et Harry vint s'installer près d'elle, et les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pansy se tourna soudainement vers elle pour lui poser des questions sur sa précédente mission. Elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec Ron sur un point et voulait son avis, que Padma donna bien volontiers. Lucas, petit ami officiel de Pansy, qui était un Serdaigle avec un an de plus qu'eux, s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Serrée, Padma se décala et bouscula Harry.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle mais il sourit pour l'excuser.

Elle avait de plus en plus le droit à des vrais sourires et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi, cela soulevait son cœur.

- Weasley, arrête de draguer ma copine, fit Lucas d'un ton menaçant.

- Je… je ne la drague pas, bafouilla Ron en rougissant.

- Tu rougis ! Se moqua-t-il, narquois.

Tout le monde regarda Ron qui rougit encore plus. Padma se sentait mal à l'aise pour lui. Apparemment, ce que disait Lucas faisait mouche.

- Ron rougit tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, déclara Hermione pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain tendue.

- C'est sa peau de roux, ajouta Harry.

- C'est mignon, assura Padma d'un air enjoué.

Tous les regards fixés sur Ron se détournèrent sur elle, un peu surpris. Seul Harry éclata de rire et elle le suivit, se rappelant elle aussi leur conversation de la semaine dernière sur Ron et son absence de confiance en lui. Ron devait bien être le plus stupéfait de tous mais c'est Ginny qui prit la parole.

- Ah oui, tu préfères les roux finalement ?

- Et bien, je pensais que c'était clair puisque je l'ai accompagné au bal de 4ème année, dit-elle, essayant d'ignorer le sarcasme de la rousse.

- Oh, c'est vrai, fit Ron en se redressant un peu, content que finalement cette discussion tourne à son avantage. Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- Non… finalement, j'ai fais une croix sur les roux.

Tout le monde rit et Ron rougit de nouveau, honteux en se rappelant comment il avait pu traiter Padma à l'époque.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Ouais, c'était quand même pas très sympa, fit-il.

- Effectivement, mais c'est devenu un souvenir amusant, confirma-t-elle.

- J'ai détesté ce bal, admit Ron en secouant la tête, avant d'ajouter rapidement : pourtant j'étais accompagnée d'une très jolie fille !

- Rattrape-toi ! S'amusa Hermione. Ron n'est pas très subtil.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu du bal, se rappelant les tenus des uns, les partenaires des autres. Padma se sentait bien, à l'aise, avec tout ce monde qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais côtoyé à l'école. Les plats se suivirent et elle parla avec un peu tout le monde autour d'elle, observant surtout les agissements des uns et des autres. Padma remarqua ce qu'Harry avait déjà remarqué et dont il lui avait parlé la semaine dernière sur Hermione et Drago. Il était amusant de les voir se parler, se jetant des regards parfois glaciaux, parfois plein de désir retenus. Elle avait également remarqué que Ron regardait souvent Pansy, attendait son avis avant de donner le sien. Lavande l'avait vraisemblablement remarqué également parce qu'elle semblait plus triste d'heure en heure, ce qui peinait vraiment Padma. Lavande avait vraiment changé et elle méritait une chance. Malgré les répliques cinglantes de Lucas envers Ron qui semblait, lui aussi, avoir remarqué les attentions du rouquin envers Pansy et celles de Ginny envers elle-même, la soirée se déroula agréablement.

.

Un peu plus tard, alors que certains étaient partis et qu'elle-même revenait des toilettes, elle se rassit à sa place, près d'Harry qui avait une discussion avec Hermione et Drago sur une prochaine mission. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait écouter mais puisqu'ils ne dirent rien à son arrivée, elle écouta. Ils parlaient d'une soirée de bienfaisance qui allait être donné par un Sang Pur.

- Oh pour l'orphelinat de Bronxley ? fit Padma.

Ils la regardèrent tous les trois avec les yeux ronds et elle remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh et bien on a reçu l'invitation aussi. Mes parents en fait vu qu'on a transféré leur adresse chez nous… nous sommes des Sangs Purs d'Inde, nous sommes toujours invités à ce genre de manifestation.

- Et vous y allez ?

- Pas depuis la guerre mais avant mes parents y allaient tout le temps et nous les accompagnions parfois.

- Oh… tu as une invitation donc, fit Hermione en réfléchissant. Ce serait l'idéal.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu y ailles ! Avec l'un de nous. Enfin un des garçons. Il faudrait…

- On devrait y aller à quatre, coupa Drago. Nous quatre. Padma et Harry, sous un autre visage, bien sur. Polynectar ou métamorphose de certaines parties du visage. Comme ça pendant qu'ils prennent des informations de l'intérieur, nous, transformés également, nous fouinerons un peu partout !

- Oui mais quelles apparences pourraient être utilisées ? Questionna Harry.

- Et bien, fit Padma, nous avons un couple d'amis qui va souvent à ce genre de manifestations. Peut-être que…

- Vous pourriez prendre leur apparence, finit Harry.

- Ce serait super, admit Hermione. Reviens lundi, Padma, et on organisera ça si tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sur !

Padma les écouta parler pour écouter les derniers détails et vit Drago s'en aller pour une mission de nuit. Hermione le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers eux pour s'excuser et elle partit dans les étages de la maison. Padma sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle allait à une mission d'envergure. Cela lui faisait un peu peur mais elle décida que c'était une bonne peur. Elle allait enfin agir.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Harry, visiblement soucieux.

- Oui.

- Viens.

Il se leva, lui prenant le coude pour qu'elle le suive. Il la fit ensuite monter dans les étages, jusqu'au grenier qui s'ouvrait sur une vue de la ville de Londres. C'était magnifique. Padma resta bouche-bée, elle n'avait jamais vu Londres comme ça. Une vue sur les toits, les lumières illuminant la ville. La pièce, qui ressemblait en fait à un grenier, était presque vide excepté un canapé qui faisait face à la baie vitré et des étagères peu fournies.

- C'était le repère de Sirius, expliqua Harry. Mon parrain. C'est devenu le mien, j'y viens pour réfléchir et peu de gens me dérangent quand j'y suis. Ca fait du bien de se retrouver un peu seul.

- J'imagine, et c'est un bel endroit pour se ressourcer. Et alors, reprit-elle après un moment de silence, à quoi penses-tu quand tu es là ?

- Je pense… je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire, ce que je ferais plus tard, avoua Harry en s'asseyant, l'invitant à s'asseoir également.

- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

- Auror ? Je pense

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton surpris.

- Oui… pourquoi ce ton ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu voudrais faire autre chose quand cette guerre serait finie. Tu veux te battre comme ça, toute ta vie ?

- Pas me battre, faire que le bien triomphe…

- Ce serait fait quand IL sera éliminé.

- Il y en aura toujours d'autres. Il faut bien des Aurors.

- Oui… Bien sûr. J'avais pensé que tu en aurais marre. Tu as à peine 20 ans et… tu ne veux pas faire autre chose que te battre, après tout ce que tu as vécu ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est justement parce que j'ai vécu tout ceci que je ne me vois pas faire autre chose. Et puis quand IL ne sera plus là… les autres seront plus… disons… moins puissants. Espérons-le. Toujours difficile à battre, bien sur, mais ce sera différent. Je sais au moins que je ferais ça. Que je suis bon pour ça.

- Oui, tu l'es.

- Et toi, tu voudrais faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me projette pas trop dans le futur en fait. J'aimais plein de choses à l'école mais de là à en faire un métier, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il n'y avait pas une matière où tu étais la meilleure ? Que tu préférais par dessus tout ?

- J'aime beaucoup l'arithmancie.

- Je ne connais pas du tout, avoua Harry.

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'était l'arithmancie, les propriétés magiques des nombres, ce qu'entraînait les nombres dans l'histoire, dans des familles, pour de simples choses ou encore pour des éléments plus complexes.

- En effet, tu es passionnée.

- Il y a peu de métiers qui ont un rapport avec ça et je ne veux absolument pas travailler à Gringotts alors, je verrais bien. J'aimais bien faire du tutorat dans mes dernières années à Poudlard, pourquoi pas l'enseignement.

- Je te verrais bien en professeur, oui.

- C'est un compliment ? Pour beaucoup, ça n'en serait pas un.

- C'en est un ! Affirma Harry, rougissant, ce qui la fit rire. Moi je ne pourrais pas mais pour certain, c'est un don.

- Tu ne pourrais pas ? Et l'AD ? Tu étais très bon, beaucoup ont évolué grâce à toi… dont moi.

- C'est vrai…

- Pour tes vieux jours ! S'amusa Padma. Tu seras directeur de maison de Gryffondor puis directeur tout court de l'école.

- Mon dieu, non ! Fit Harry en riant.

- Je suis sûre que si ! Ou pourquoi pas ministère de la Magie ? Les gens voteraient pour toi-même si tu faisais n'importe quoi.

Harry éclata de rire et ils partirent dans une discussion animée sur le possible Ministère qu'Harry pourrait mettre en place, aidé de ses amis de toujours, bien sûr, Ron et Hermione, et d'elle aussi. Ils riaient comme ils n'avaient pas ri depuis tellement longtemps que quand ils s'arrêtèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle, ils furent étonnés de penser qu'ils avaient oublié, un court moment, l'atrocité de cette guerre. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Padma avait les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Harry, toujours souriant, lui aussi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. A Poudlard, ils ne se fréquentaient pas assez pour qu'elle assiste à une crise de fou rire et depuis la guerre, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée pour qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Padma était donc contente d'avoir réussi à le faire rire. Elle, qui n'était pourtant pas réputée comme drôle, avait néanmoins réussi à le faire rire. Harry tourna alors ses yeux vers elle. Elle essaya de tenir mais baissa rapidement les yeux, sentant ses joues se chauffer et son souffle s'accélérer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il la troublait. Elle releva néanmoins le regard, s'accrochant à ses iris émeraude qui étaient souvent tristes.

- Ca va être dangereux, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude.

- Je m'y ferais.

- Tu peux mourir.

- Je le peux également, juste à être là.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

- Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, Harry. Chacun fait ses propres choix et ce pour une raison qui leur est propre. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir pour les autres. Ca reviendrait à agir comme Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Quelle est ta raison, alors ?

- D'être dans l'Ordre en général ou sur cette mission en particulier ?

- Les deux.

- Sur cette mission parce que j'ai une invitation qui pourrait vous aider. Dans l'Ordre parce qu'on ne peut rester neutre dans cette guerre. C'est de la lâcheté sinon. Et je ne suis pas lâche, je ne veux pas l'être. J'ai toujours eu une idée précise de ce que serait ma vie future. Avec mes enfants, un mari, ma sœur… aucun mage noir ou aucune guerre ne faisait parti du paysage. Alors je ferais tout pour que la guerre s'arrête et pour que le mage noir disparaisse.

Padma vit Harry sourire, son sourire un peu triste, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et c'était un peu vrai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette mission, reprit-elle, je serais entourée des trois sorciers les plus puissants de notre génération, je ne crains rien.

- Tu crois vraiment, qu'on est les plus puissants ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur comme Hermione peut l'être mais tu as cette puissance en toi. Tu es bon en défense contre les forces du mal, tu le sais bien. Pas seulement en cours mais quand tu es face au danger. Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'avoir une telle lucidité au moment de se battre. Tu l'as. C'est une force, autant que l'intelligence, peut-être.

- Peut-être bien. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est LUI qui m'a donné tous ses pouvoirs. Le jour où IL sera enfin mort, je ne serais peut-être plus rien.

- Ca t'inquiète ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être célèbre à cause de ça.

- Ca m'inquiète, oui, pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends. Je ne veux pas de cette célébrité. Même si je comprends pourquoi je le suis, surtout en ce moment, je suis leur espoir. Si je n'étais pas là, si je ne me battais pas pour SA mort, si je ne leur montrais pas, quel espoir auraient-ils ? Enfin c'est ce que dit Ron tout le temps.

- Il a raison.

- Sûrement, oui… C'est un poids de plus sur mes épaules mais il me faut bien l'accepter. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'après, si je n'ai plus de pouvoir ? Ou plus autant ?

Soudain, il se pencha, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Padma se sentit désorientée face à ce soudain désarroi. Ecoutant son cœur, elle s'approcha de lui et enlaça ses épaules de son bras, approchant le visage du sien.

- Tu ne perdras pas tes pouvoirs, tu en perdras peut-être certain, ceux qu'il t'a donné.

- Comment savoir lesquels il m'a donné ? Le Fourchelangue, c'est certain, mais sûrement de la puissance.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois moins puissant après. On ne peut pas en être sur, c'est certain mais tu auras toujours cette force en toi, Harry. Tu es un sorcier très puissant, alors peut-être ne seras-tu plus aussi puissant mais tu n'auras plus un horrible mage noir à tuer alors rends-lui ce qu'il t'a donné, parce que ce qu'il t'a donné, c'est mauvais comme lui.

Harry médita ses paroles un long moment. Il dut l'accepter parce qu'il se redressa, posant son dos contre dossier du canapé, capturant son bras de la même façon. Il lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

- Merci. Merci Padma d'être là et de m'écouter. Je dois te paraître bien ennuyant.

- Pas du tout. Je suis contente de pouvoir être là. Tu ne m'ennuies pas.

- Merci, répéta-t-il.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence qui se prolongea longuement jusqu'à ce que Padma se rende compte qu'il s'était endormi. Elle le regarda avec un sourire léger, ne pouvant bouger à cause de son bras autour de ses épaules, de sa main dans la sienne même s'il ne la tenait plus vraiment. Elle pouvait l'admirer en toute tranquillité. Endormi, il retrouvait son visage un peu enfantin, il était vulnérable comme elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir, ses traits décrispés.

Elle finit par se lever doucement, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Elle prit une couverture qui traînait pour la poster sur lui. Elle allait partir quand elle revint ses pas, déposant un baiser léger sur son front. Alors elle put retourner chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

_**Review pliz**_

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Bon, pas beaucoup de review pour le chapitre 2… déçu ? Ou fainéant ? Parce que bon, c'est un peu triste et frustrant d'en voir si peu alors que pour le 1er, vous étiez partant ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Merci encore à Loubett pour sa correction ! N'hésitez pas non plus à aller voir son profil !**

**Klaude : Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Une nouvelle fois, elle se préparait à partir, dans sa chambre. Au dehors, la nuit était juste tombée. Dedans, elle avait allumé la lumière. Elle devait se voir sur toutes les coutures, elle voulait être jolie. Pas seulement pour assurer à son rang de Sang Pur mais aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer, pour plaire à Harry. Elle sourit, un peu amer, pensant que ce n'était en rien une soirée tranquille, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Elle partait en mission sur le terrain. Pas une petite mission d'observation. Une vraie mission sur le terrain. Pour la première fois.

Depuis une semaine, elle travaillait sans relâche pour être prête pour cette soirée de bienfaisance. Tous les matins, elle s'entraînait avec Hermione en Sortilèges et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Padma s'était toujours jugée plutôt bonne. Après le premier matin, elle avait pleuré en solitaire en s'auto-engueulant. Elle était nulle. Elle ne pourrait jamais prendre l'avantage dans un combat contre un Mangemort. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle était toujours dans des missions d'observation, pourquoi Harry avait peur pour elle. Bien sur, depuis une semaine, elle s'était fortement améliorée et ce grâce à Hermione qui l'entraînait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les après-midi, elle les passait avec Drago pour parler stratégie. D'abord à elle, elle devait connaître les autres Sangs Purs, résister à des interrogatoires sur sa famille, ses amis, ce qu'elle pensait de Voldemort, de la guerre, de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Si les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles, elle avait très vite appris à garder un visage neutre pour y répondre, à charmer pour éluder une question… En fin d'après-midi, Hermione et Harry les rejoignaient pour parler de la future mission. Padma rentrait chez elle, exténuée. Heureusement, Lavande, qui savait qu'elle partait en mission sans savoir exactement laquelle, la dorlotait. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient grandement rapprochées depuis une semaine. En effet, la sœur de Padma, Parvati, avait été virée de l'Ordre. Elle ne faisait plus de missions depuis quelques temps. L'Ordre avait donc, avec son accord, enlevé tous souvenirs qui pourraient les mettre en danger et elle était repartie en Inde.

Padma avait accepté la première chose mais vivait difficilement le départ sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais vécu loin d'elle et même si, dernièrement, elles s'étaient éloignée l'une de l'autre, elles restaient jumelles quoiqu'il arrive et il était déroutant de ne plus la sentir près d'elle. Lavande avait également perdue sa meilleure amie, aussi, les deux filles s'étaient accommodées et s'étaient finalement découvertes. Ce qui allait parfaitement à Padma. Elle avait besoin de décompresser le soir, après une journée à s'entraîner, à subir les regards tristes d'Harry et les agressions verbales de Ginny Weasley. Padma se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de dire quelque chose à la rouquine. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ce châtiment. Etait-ce à cause du comportement de Parvati ? Elle avait senti quelques fois des regards de reproche à son égard, comme si c'était sa faute si Parvati avait échoué. Pour Lavande, la réponse était évidente. Ginny était jalouse d'elle à cause d'Harry mais pour Padma, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Déjà, Ginny était avec Théodore Nott et cela semblait se passer tout à fait bien. Elle l'aimait et elle avait quitté Harry pour lui. Ensuite, Harry n'avait jamais rien dit qui laissait entendre qu'elle pu être jalouse de quoique ce soit. Ils étaient amis, c'est tout. Bien sûr, Padma laissait parfois son imagination naviguer et elle pensait de plus en plus souvent à Harry. Il lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Il lui avait paru normal de se l'avouer. Cela resterait son secret même si elle sentait que certains avaient deviné. Harry était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte et cela lui allait parfaitement.

Elle entendit du bruit en bas, ce qui signifiait que ses compagnons de mission devaient être arrivés. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir, satisfaite d'elle dans cette robe bleue nuit qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux détachés. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier, prit ses chaussures et les mit alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle à manger où se tenait Harry.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de regarder le décor de la maison. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Padma et il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait son intérieur. C'était très joli, doux et féminin avec quelques clashes colorés qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Lavande. Il sourit en l'entendant arriver rapidement. Sourire qu'il se sentit perdre en la voyant. Son cœur battait déjà la chamade, de l'appréhension de la revoir, comme souvent ces derniers temps, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la voir en tenue de soirée. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs, toujours attachés en temps normal, étaient laissés libre sur ses épaules. Sa robe la moulait à merveille jusqu'à ses genoux et elle venait de se jucher sur des talons hauts qui lui permettaient d'être à peu près à sa hauteur, ce qui était perturbant.

- Salut Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Tu es seul ?

- Sa… salut… euh oui ils vont arriver. Ca va ? Bafouilla-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Oui ! J'ai plus qu'à prendre ma veste et on pourra aller chez mes amis.

- O… ok. Tu… tu es sublime, lâcha-t-il, la faisant rougir.

Il sourit en la voyant rouge. C'était tellement rare de la voir rougir à cause de sa peau mate. Il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait finalement la troubler. Elle ne put répondre parce qu'Hermione puis Drago arrivèrent. Hermione alla enlacer Padma.

- Tu es sublime, Padma ! Quelle robe, waouh ! Et ces chaussures… dis-moi que ta copine n'en met pas, je n'arriverais jamais à marcher avec ça !

Drago rit, narquois, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione, et salua Padma.

- On y va ? Il ne faudrait pas être en retard à cette somptueuse soirée, fit-il, moqueur.

Padma passa la première pour aller chez ses amis. Elle les stupéfixia, un peu coupable alors que les autres la rejoignaient. Hermione et Drago prirent du Polynectar et allèrent s'habiller. Du bas, Padma et Harry pouvaient les entendre se disputer sur quoi mettre, quoi dire… Padma s'inquiétait un peu de l'état de ses amis mais Hermione l'avait rassuré, lui promettant qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien et qu'ils feraient en sorte que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ils finirent enfin par les rejoindre, coupant la discussion d'Harry et Padma. Cette dernière prenant des nouvelles des autres membres de l'Ordre. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et commença à changer l'apparence de celui-ci. Quand cela fut fait, ils partirent.

.

La soirée durait depuis deux heures ils avaient mangé et leur plan d'action allait enfin commencer. Les deux couples avaient partagé leur table avec deux autres couples qu'ils ne connaissaient heureusement pas et ils purent donc faire connaissance. A l'heure dite, Drago et Hermione s'éclipsèrent pour aller dans un des bureaux subtiliser les documents voulus. Padma et Harry – surnommé Matt pour l'occasion, restaient à table à bavarder. Quand l'orchestre se mit à jouer, elle le força même à danser, ce qui la ravit même si elle aurait préféré être en face du vrai Harry. C'était néanmoins ses mains sur son corps et cela la troublait. Elle n'osait lever le regard vers lui, ne voulant pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle était troublée. Elle regardait donc les autres invités et se raidit en voyant Blaise Zabini au loin qui les regardait.

- Quoi ? Souffla Harry, sentant que Padma n'était plus dans la danse.

- Blaise Zabini nous regarde.

- Hum… cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis, je vais aller voir, retourne t'asseoir.

Padma le regarda partir avec tristesse et alla se rasseoir à la table, heureusement vide. Elle se morigéna d'être triste. Elle était en mission, en mission ! Tout pouvait déraper à tout moment, elle ne pouvait laisser ses pensées s'évader. Elle faillit laisser échapper un cri en sentant une main sur son épaule. Ce quelqu'un s'assit à la place d'Harry et elle put enfin le reconnaître.

- Oh, tu m'as fais peur.

- Je ne voulais pas. Comment vas-tu Padma ?

- Bien, fit-elle, surprise qu'il connaisse son prénom et surtout qu'il ne l'ait pas confondu avec sa sœur. Et toi ?

- Bien. Je suis surpris de te voir là, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Je sais, j'ai longtemps hésité et finalement, j'ai eu envie de m'amuser.

- J'ai vu… qui t'accompagnait ?

- Matt McNolan un ami américain.

- J'espère qu'il repartira vite en Amérique alors, fit-il.

Padma sentit avec horreur un pressentiment la gagner mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, souriant doucement à Blaise Zabini.

- Il n'est que de passage, laissa-t-elle échapper en croisant son regard pétillant.

- Tant mieux pour moi alors. Puis-je t'inviter à danser ?

Padma hésita. Elle n'avait, bien sûr, aucune envie de danser avec ce Mangemort. Néanmoins elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas passer à côté de cette proposition. De plus, elle s'inquiétait pour les trois autres qui ne réapparaissaient pas.

-J e ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Matt pourrait mal le prendre… Mais la prochaine fois j'en serais ravie, assura-t-elle.

- Soit… ta sœur n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est partie voir mes parents.

- En Inde ?

- Je… oui. Comment tu sais qui je suis ? On nous confond souvent ma sœur et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais mon nom, avoua Padma, voyant au loin Harry revenir vers eux avant de s'arrêter en les voyant.

- Tu as toujours été la plus belle, admit Blaise en la couvant du regard d'un air qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Je… merci, minauda-t-elle. Je vais devoir te laisser, mon ami me fait signe… merci de m'avoir distrait pendant que j'étais seule.

Elle se leva mais il la rattrapa après quelques pas. Il lui prit la main pour la baiser.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Padma.

Elle sourit et repartit vers Harry qui les regardait d'un air sombre. Sans rien dire, il lui prit le bras pour se diriger vers les cheminées. Elle vit arriver Hermione et Drago qui sans un regard pour eux, se glissèrent rapidement dans la cheminée.

- Problème ? Souffla Padma.

- Oui.

- Attendez !

Harry voulut accélérer le pas mais Padma se sentit tirer un arrière. C'était Blaise. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle, mais elle sourit tout de même, surprise.

- Je voulais savoir si… au fait, je me présente, Blaise Zabini, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- Matt McNolan, fit Harry, le regard sombre.

- J'ai distrait votre amie pendant que vous la laissiez seule, déclara Blaise, volontairement provoquant. Nous sommes de vieux amis d'école.

- C'est très aimable. Nous devons partir.

- Si tôt ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message urgent, mentit Harry.

- Bien sur. A bientôt Padma… j'espère.

- A bientôt, lança-t-elle en se glissant dans la cheminée.

.

Padma atterrit chez ses amis. Hermione et Drago avaient repris leur apparence et les attendaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pris si… commença Hermione.

Harry venait d'arriver et il avait l'air furieux. Padma se demanda un instant ce qu'avaient fait Hermione et Drago qui puissent l'avoir mis dans cet état avant de le voir s'avancer vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?

- Moi ? Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise, lançant un regard mortifié à Hermione et Drago, tout aussi interdits qu'elle.

- Oui toi, qui d'autre ! Qui était en train de flirter avec Blaise Zabini, c'est un Mangemort ! Tu le sais non !

- Je… je faisais ce que je devais faire Harry.

- Vraiment, on t'a dit de faire ça ? Moi ? Hermione, peut être ? Drago ?

En disant leur nom, Padma se tourna automatiquement vers eux. Mais la question était rhétorique, elle le savait bien. Hermione regardait ses chaussures, l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre tandis que Drago les regardait comme s'il pouvait lire à l'intérieur d'eux.

- Réponds-moi Padma !

Padma prit une respiration avant de déclarer.

- Non, on ne me l'avait pas dit mais j'étais seule et je me suis débrouillée comme je le pouvais et je pense que c'était une bonne solution. Vous avez réussi à voler les papiers, non ?

Drago acquiesça.

- C'est le principal, non ? Blaise ne se doutera pas une seconde que je pourrais donc que vous pourriez avoir une relation avec ce vol. Et en disant « vous » je parle de mes amis. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- C'est un Mangemort, cria-t-il. Il aurait pu te tuer en une seconde, t'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Je le sais, et tu vas arrêter de me crier dessus, Harry !J'ai 20 ans, je suis membre de l'Ordre autant que les autres, je n'ai en rien failli dans ma mission, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me parler comme ça. Maintenant, je vous laisse terminer ici, je rentre chez moi et si t'as quelque chose à me dire sur la mission, tu me ferais un rapport demain, comme d'habitude. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Elle se faufila dans la cheminée, embrassant du regard une dernière fois les trois jeunes gens dans le salon de ses amis. Drago la regardait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Hermione regardait Harry, l'air peiné. Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

Chez elle, Padma sortit de la cheminée, furieuse, les larmes menaçant de couler. Elle monta rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller. Elle était furieuse qu'Harry lui ait parlé comme ça, lui ait dit ça. Avait-elle vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, elle le savait. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin… elle se reprit, s'avouant qu'il s'était juste inquiété pour elle. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas à la traiter comme une gamine. Elle ne l'était plus, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la protéger, elle était assez grande et forte pour le faire toute seule.

Elle mit son pyjama en satin et redescendit pour se faire une tisane qui, l'espérait-elle, la calmerait un peu. Sa tasse dans la main, elle fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier que les portes, fenêtres et lumières étaient bien fermés et éteintes. Elle sursauta en voyant Harry sur son canapé.

- Harry ! Tu m'as fais peur.

- Excuse-moi. Pour ça et pour tout à l'heure, rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle gardait le silence. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça… j'ai juste… eu peur en te voyant près de lui. Il aurait pu te faire du mal, Padma.

- Devant tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas non. Harry, le sentiment est gentil mais tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde comme ça, j'ai accepté cette mission et tous les risques qui vont avec. Comme tout le monde dans l'Ordre. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité sur toi.

- Je sais… mais je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

- Ce n'est rien… si tu admets que tu ne peux pas me… nous protéger tous. Et surtout que ça n'a en rien menacé la mission.

- Je sais bien. Hermione m'a fortement sermonné.

Padma rit, imaginant très bien Hermione faire la leçon à son meilleur ami.

- Même Malefoy a dit que j'étais un crétin, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement dramatique, ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Tu m'excuses ?

- Bien sur. Mais ne recommence pas.

- Je vais essayer. Merci pour la soirée, tu nous as été une grande aide. A la fois pour nous avoir intégrer, pour avoir détourné l'attention de Zabini… et j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi, admit-elle. Tu vois, c'était un succès.

- Mmm.

- Mais si ! Et c'était ma première mission !

- Oui… je pense qu'on va se servir de tes « invitations » pour nous intégrer dans ce genre de soirée, nous n'avions pas pu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est vraiment un plus.

- Alors je suis contente ! Je suis maintenant bien meilleure en sortilège. J'étais plus que nulle en début de semaine, Hermione est un professeur intransigeant.

- Tu n'étais pas nulle !

Padma haussa le sourcil, sceptique.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir. Je le sais, même Hermione me l'a dit, bon pas comme ça mais je n'avais qu'un savoir théorique. Maintenant, j'espère m'améliorer de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau si un jour une mission tourne mal. Je veux pouvoir me défendre, défendre les gens avec qui je suis. Hermione a accepté d'être mon professeur quand elle le peut.

- Je peux t'aider, moi. Il parait que je suis également un bon professeur, proposa-t-il avec un sourire. Quand Hermione part en mission par exemple… et puis, tu l'as dis, je suis meilleur qu'elle !

Padma rit une nouvelle fois avant de répondre :

- J'accepte avec plaisir, j'aurais deux très bons prof rien que pour moi !

Harry grimaça un sourire, amenant le rire de Padma, rire qu'il aimait tant. Si sincère, si éclatant. Harry sentait son cœur tressaillir à chaque rire, chaque sourire que Padma lui offrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il avait pu s'attacher aussi vite. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ayant le même groupe d'amis, les mêmes connaissances mais finalement, il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Il avait la chance de la découvrir ces derniers jours et c'était un véritable bonheur, il devait bien se l'admettre. Elle était douce mais ne se laissait pas faire, sincère même si cela pouvait être blessant, toujours diplomate elle savait le faire rire, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, elle était incroyablement gentille et à l'écoute. Elle était également très belle avec ses yeux noirs en amendes, ses cheveux noirs qui, ce soir, glissaient sur ses épaules, ses lèvres charnues et roses, sa peau mate qui semblait incroyablement douce. Elle l'attirait énormément, c'était indéniable mais il ne savait que faire de cette attirance qui n'était pas seulement physique. Ginny lui avait brisé le cœur et même s'il en était quasiment remis, il n'avait aucune envie de retenter l'expérience. Surtout que son histoire avec Ginny n'avait pas été de tout repos. Comment réussir à entretenir une relation en pleine guerre ? Ils partaient souvent en mission, rarement ensemble. Quand ils revenaient, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Harry était souvent demandé et Ginny n'avait pas supporté d'être autant éloigné de celui qu'elle disait aimer. Harry ne pouvait pas être là quand elle en avait besoin, aussi, avait-elle décidé de n'avoir plus besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, Ginny avait besoin d'être aimé entièrement et Harry ne pouvait pas se donner entièrement à quelqu'un tant qu'il était dans cette guerre, tant qu'il était la cible de tous les Mangemorts du monde sorcier.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et sourit en voyant Padma, assise non loin de lui qui patientait, en train de lire un magasine. En voyant qu'il était sorti de ses pensées, elle le reposa en souriant. Il adorait ça chez elle, parfois le silence s'installait entre eux. Rarement gênant. Elle attendait. Il s'excusa.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais y aller, la soirée a été longue.

- Oui et je pars en mission lundi. On se voit demain pour le rapport ?

Padma acquiesça et le regarda se lever. Il hésita et vint lui faire une bise sur la joue avant de partir vers la cheminée pour y disparaître. Padma resta longuement à regarder la cheminée, se demandant à quoi il avait pu penser pendant ses longues minutes. Elle monta se coucher, se refaisant dans sa tête le fil de la soirée. L'arrivée d'Harry qui avait semblé troublé par son apparence, les rires à tables, la main de Blaise sur son bras, son dégoût, la colère d'Harry; sa tristesse: puis leurs discussions qu'ils avaient sans cesse au milieu de la nuit. Elle aimait beaucoup leurs discussions. Harry se livrait à elle sans tabous et cela lui plaisait. Il se montrait fort mais cachait en fait une grande vulnérabilité. Elle l'admirait de pouvoir facilement porter un masque pour cacher ce qui pouvait le peiner.

Elle éteignit sa lumière, le sourire aux lèvres, pressée d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir le revoir.

.

.

**Review pliiiz !**


End file.
